


Stars

by relySAL



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Love, Slow Build, Training
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relySAL/pseuds/relySAL
Summary: 当瑟兰迪尔决定去拜访埃尔隆德时，陶瑞尔拥有了一次到瑞文戴尔的旅程，在训练课与深夜谈话中，她与亚玟深深陷入爱河。





	

“我爱上一位艳如秋阳的佳人，落霞洒在她的发梢”（注1）

 

她棕红色的披肩秀发让亚玟想起瑞文戴尔周边的叶子从明亮耀眼的夏日进入萧瑟清爽的秋天时所呈现的颜色，像藏书馆壁炉里熊熊燃烧的烈火。她从一开始就特别享受活泼的西尔凡精灵的陪伴。钦佩她的勇气，求知欲，不羁地想帮助所有人的渴求。

 

她不同于亚玟认识的任何人。与她严肃的、高贵威严地端坐在罗斯洛瑞安宝座上的诺多外祖母是两个极端。陶瑞尔不够庄重，但是这点被每日清晨热烈紧张的体能训练展现出的充沛精力弥补了。爬树，登山，翻越巨石，无休止的训练似乎包围了绿叶森林的护卫队长。

 

瑟兰迪尔敢于冒险走出他的西尔凡乐园是一件非常稀有的事。尽管不少存留在瑞文戴尔的诺多精灵在很多个世纪后仍然看不上辛达精灵与木精灵，埃尔隆德还是很荣幸能够招待埃尔达在中土上最后的国王。然而他看起来并没有这种偏见，毕竟他自已也是半个辛达，还是瑟兰迪尔的远房表亲。亚玟在这种事上和父亲持相同态度。她不会因为一些在她看来普普通通的特质而回避友谊，例如在哪里出生，是什么血统，特别在这个中土的埃尔达已所剩无几之时。

 

如果让她坦诚地反思一下，亚玟发现陶瑞尔是她流水线般的生活中非常需要的一个改变，是静寂安适的秘谷中刮起的一阵狂烈旋风。母亲前往不死之地后，她是如此渴望女性的亲密陪伴，但是她只能经常穿过迷雾山脉，通过危险的长途跋涉到达罗斯洛瑞安看望外祖母聊以慰藉。而当在罗斯洛瑞安停留的时间稍长时，她的心中就会被对家里的强烈思念灼烧，对兄弟涌起无比的眷念，脑中回荡着父亲所承受的寂寞的回声。

 

虽然此时她努力地维持脸上礼节性的微笑，但由于客人们欢快的嬉笑玩闹，她发现那张作为瑞文戴尔领主之女的面具正在飞快滑落，那烂漫活泼的护卫队长起了最大作用。亚玟的兄弟喜欢和西尔凡战士们分享战斗的传说与同杜内丹人的冒险，他们也对陶瑞尔关于五军之战的叙述十分感兴趣。炉火的光照在陶瑞尔的发上与眼睛，亚玟觉得周身好像环绕着一个温暖的怀抱。她被陶瑞尔眼中隐隐闪烁的泪光迷住，火光摇曳在她的长发和颧骨，被加深的轮廓让亚玟险些窒息。那晚离开厅堂后，亚玟对这位美丽优秀的战士涌起深切的尊敬与喜爱之情。她想在陶瑞尔仍在瑞文戴尔时了解更多故事，那些藏在她双眸中的故事。

 

次日清晨亚玟起的很早，希望能够在陶瑞尔训练时遇到她，这样她们就可以拥有片刻只有彼此的谈话。陶瑞尔在她平时训练的场地中，日光散落在她的盔甲上耀眼而夺目，即使在远处亚玟也能一眼锁定她。亚玟轻喊一声，以免她在训练时被自己的突然出现惊吓到。她询问她美丽的客人迄今为止这趟旅程如何。

 

“我的公主，能够到瑞文戴尔做客是我的荣幸。这里的景色美的摄人心魂，而且还有大量土地可以安全地探险观赏。”

 

陶瑞尔挥剑，强劲的力道在空气中划出一道隐形皱纹，附近几片正在下落的叶子被舞散。亚玟被那干练有力的动作惊艳。她自己也会用剑，可从不把自己看作一个像她父亲和兄弟那样的出色战士。她较喜欢运用一种更安静、更具有防御性的力量来保护瑞文戴尔，更类似于她的外祖母守卫罗斯洛瑞安的力量。

 

“陶瑞尔队长，叫我亚玟即可。能够招待你与你的人民也是我们的荣幸，穿过迷雾山脉不是一趟轻松的旅程。我们都很享受你们的陪伴。”

“这都是我的荣幸，亚玟，同样叫我陶瑞尔就好。能够拥有一次走出绿叶王国的旅行对我们来说很棒，我总是觉得我们太过封闭自己。在森林之地外还有很多值得观赏的风景。”

“我以为你去过很多地方，打过很多场伟大的战役。”

“我去过的地方与我的一些族人比起来是更遥远，我承认这点，而悲伤的是在此之前我从未穿越迷雾山脉。这绝不是一条简单的路途，不是一段独自一人能拥有的旅程。我曾经非常鲁莽，但我已从错误中吸取了教训，可它是这样令人痛苦。”

 

说到这里，陶瑞尔抿紧双唇，用力摇晃一棵场地边缘的死树来掩盖些什么。亚玟留意到了陶瑞尔肩膀绷紧的线条，因忆起过去而收紧的下颌，她试图缓解那种悲伤。

“你的剑术让人印象很深刻。我非常羡慕你敏捷的身手，并钦佩你自从抵达这里就开始的刻苦训练。”

 

陶瑞尔停下来回走动的脚步，转向亚玟，带着鼓励的认可朝她点点头，然后迅速调转剑头，把剑柄递给亚玟。

“过去这些年我逼迫自己把剑术锻炼的更精湛。因为在很多方面，弓更能适应林地的战斗。你在武器方面受过训练吗？我的——亚玟。”她飞速说道。

“我训练过，虽然我不像你和我的家人那样熟练。恐怕比起格斗我更专注于磨练外祖母教给我的技能。”亚玟通常都很自信，但是在赤褐色头发的护卫队长面前她莫名想要脸红，并且对与生俱来的强大天赋感到羞涩。

 

“让我看看你的姿势。”陶瑞尔说，把她的剑交给亚玟“很好。现在调整你的双肩。永远不要降低警惕，记住，你的力量来自体内。”

 

几乎一整天她们都在一同度过，陶瑞尔对亚玟进行训练，精准她的姿势和动作，她们还会讨论陶瑞尔的训练技巧与亚玟的防卫方法。沐浴在陶瑞尔灿烂的风采下，亚玟丝毫没有感到疲倦或是兴致有所减少，以至她对晚上还要参加宴会的事实有些遗憾。晚宴前洗脸时，亚玟注意到她平常白皙的肌肤因一整天的体能活动散发出了一种健康红润的光彩。落日西斜，一阵清凉的秋风吹进她的寝宫，带来了一丝凉意与几片红叶。亚玟通常畏惧秋天的席卷和它对冬日即将到来的预示，但是秋天的颜色和气味会让她想起陶瑞尔。收集好几片红叶，她弯起嘴角，准备好在晚宴上扮演和蔼可亲的东道主。

 

第二天早上，她再次早起来到昨天与陶瑞尔结束训练的地方。这次她先去了趟兵械库，带着抛光擦亮后的哈黛芬，她觉得用自己的剑可能会比用陶瑞尔的方便些。她在离瑞文戴尔建筑群不远的矮树丛遇见了她俊秀的伙伴。

 

“Mae g’ovannen（幸会），陶瑞尔，你昨夜睡的好吗？”

“昨晚我发现要让自己不去凝望星空太困难了。木精灵有多么热爱星光，我确信你知道这一点。”陶瑞尔道，因为正在调整臂铠她只能快速瞥亚玟一眼。

“是的，我们也纪念星辰之后，虽然瑞文戴尔的大多数精灵已度过漫长的岁月，但是我们没有像你们族人著名的星光派对那样棒的东西！可是你能在我们这里听到许多赞颂瓦尔妲的歌曲与诗篇，翻阅到许多有关露西恩•缇努维尔行走在这片土地上，一切尚新时的星宿的参考文献。”

“你也被称作安多米尔吧？据说你的容貌与露西恩•缇努维尔很相似。”

“我是被称作安多米尔，但这不是一个我能轻易承受的名字。当我被描述成与我的祖先有关联时，我总会认为承担它是一种荣誉，而在日复一日的生活中我对此并不会想太多。永远无人能与露西恩公主真正相同，她不会再次降临到这片土地上。”

“我很难相信还有什么人能比你美，亚玟。在所有旅途中我从未碰到过这样的人。第一次见你时，我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。”陶瑞尔说道，她凝视着正在垂眸思考的亚玟。

 

亚玟抬眼，略有些吃惊，她脸红道“你对我太好了，陶瑞尔。谢谢你亲切的话语。”

“你太客气了，亚玟。”

就这样，两个女人挽起手，一同走到阳光下去练习她们的剑术。

 

那天过得很快，太阳落的更早了。两位女人力图每分每秒都在一起度过。亚玟发现与陶瑞尔相处时，她的忧虑全都不翼而飞，取而代之的是一种舒适的亲切，她早先的有所保留也都融化在年轻精灵璀璨明媚的笑靥中。似乎让她们讨论想谈的一切，教彼此自己的语言和文化的时间永远不够。亚玟学会的西尔凡方言比陶瑞尔学会的，在森林之地绝不会用到的昆雅语多得多。

 

陶瑞尔兴奋地对亚玟讲述她穿过罗马尼安的旅程，在星光下安眠的美丽夜晚，她会对在路上偶遇的旅者给予帮助，还用阿夕拉斯与其他草药治愈了村民们的疾病。亚玟作为回报则与陶瑞尔谈论罗斯洛瑞安的奇观与她外祖母的力量。此前她从不知道拥有一个朋友是这样地舒服。她的兄弟一直是她成长中的伙伴，可他们各自所选的路分歧极大。除了她的家人，亚玟很少能拥有亲密的友谊。一想到她新获得的伙伴即将与她分离，亚玟的心中就泛起一股尖锐的刺痛。

 

陶瑞尔极其希冀能拥有一趟穿过迷雾山脉，看一看残存的亚尔诺王国的旅行。当瑟兰迪尔决定对瑞文戴尔的领主进行一次拖延了几个世纪的拜访时，陶瑞尔狂喜地抓住了陪伴和保护国王的机会。忍受旅途中的艰辛对她来说不算什么，即使要翻越崇山峻岭也无妨，因为她经历过更糟的。只要陶瑞尔怀揣着在夜晚一睹星光的渴望，那么面前无论有什么障碍她都能跨越。

 

一开始她不确定该如何对待不苟言笑的瑞文戴尔领主之女。由于长时间在瑟兰迪尔的王宫里回避了不少仪式与宴会，她对自己的宫廷礼仪信心不足。但是她很快发现在那张宫廷面具后的亚玟公主既慷慨大方又温和友好，发现自己倾倒在了暮星迷人的优雅之下。

 

她一直不解为什么高贵文雅的露西恩•缇努维尔之嗣会对一位地位卑微的西尔凡精灵展现出极大的兴趣，直到前些日子在瑞文戴尔小径上的阴影处偶然听到一场谈话才明了。

 

“晚宴上亚玟公主的脸上有了些颜色，你看到了吗？”一位高大的黑发男精灵问道，陶瑞尔不认识他。

“她整日都和瑟兰迪尔国王的护卫队长呆在山谷里。看见她除了祖母外还能拥有一位女伴是件好事，自从她母亲远航后她就再也没这样过。无人教导她怎样恋爱或别的事情。她父亲深爱着她，然而他总是被职务缠身，并且这里没有和她同龄的贵族精灵少女。”一名苍老干瘦的人类女人对那位精灵说道。

“能够看见亚玟公主独自一人时也能扬起微笑，招待瑟兰迪尔宫廷的花费，值了。” 男精灵回道，接着他们开始向厨房走去，这导致陶瑞尔没能听到剩下的谈话。

 

那一刹那，陶瑞尔对亚玟的爱从欣赏和敬佩转为一种深沉永恒的同情与共鸣，她决定尽力和那位矜持漂亮的女人度过她在瑞文戴尔的时时刻刻，然后她同情的爱再一次转变，并且在逝去的每瞬都变得更深重更浪漫。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢托老  
> 感谢原作  
> 还没完事，下面还有！！！被我分成两部分了  
> 此为授权翻译  
> 原作者太太为politicalmamaduck


End file.
